


Unknown

by nogitsuneintelaronrhiod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsuneintelaronrhiod/pseuds/nogitsuneintelaronrhiod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a muggleborn student was raised as a hunter. She knows more about magical creatures then many wizards would think. Includes references to creatures that appear in Teen Wolf, the Vampire Diaries, and Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown

The pureblood student sneered at her. "How do you know so much about dark creatures? You're muggleborn." The girl smiled. "I read. Besides, I was a raised as a hunter. Encountering creatures such as these was as common for me, as it is for a wizarding child, I suppose. Why do you think I wear this all the time?" She pulled a necklace out from beneath her shirt. It was a circle with a five-pointed star in the middle, surrounded by strange symbols. She smiled at the pureblood boy. "Keeps the demons away." "What the bloody hell is a demon? Some filthy muggle superstition?" "Oh they're not a superstition. You can be sure of that. For your sake, I hope you never have the misfortune of being possessed. I'm told the experience can be quite...unpleasant." The girl laughed as she overheard the boy whisper to his friends "How the bloody hell did she end up in Hufflepuff?" "Bloody stereotypes." She muttered to herself. There was so much these wizards didn't know. Vampires, werewolves, and banshees were just the tip of the iceberg. Kanimas, kitsune, Oni, demons, Original vampires, and hybrids were among the many things wizards had no idea existed. It was a matter of frustration when she attended Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. She'd had to learn to keep her mouth shut. She'd been scolded in her third year for speaking of creatures that didn't exist. She knew better of course. She'd smile to herself and shake her head, and mutter "You know nothing, Jon Snow." Wizards were no fun. So judgmental, and they never got her references. She really should inform others about the dark creatures they didn't know about. You never knew when a nogitsune might slip under the skin of a defenseless child.


End file.
